Organizations (e.g., companies) are often looking for cost-effective and efficient methods to improve employee safety, health and wellness. In some instances, organizations employ workplace wellness programs to facilitate healthy and positive lifestyles. A workplace wellness program can include, for example, activities or organizational policies designed to support healthy behavior in the workplace and improve the health of employees and their families. Wellness programs can involve a variety of activities such as health fairs, health education classes, physical activity classes, medical/health screenings, health coaching, weight management programs, injury prevention programs, fitness programs, and the like. Wellness programs can also involve providing information and facilities to support healthy lifestyle including, such as health literature, on-site fitness facilities, on-site medical clinics, and so forth. It is believed that workplace wellness programs can lead to a “culture of health” within a workplace that can help to prevent injury and sickness, and provide a positive impact on workforce health behaviors, performance, and work factors. For example, workplace wellness programs are often associated with reductions of health risks (e.g., health risk associated with body mass index (BMI), blood pressure (BP), and body fat percentage) and improved work factors (e.g., improved job satisfaction, stress management, work engagement, and productivity). Moreover, workplace wellness programs can provide a positive financial benefit for organizations. For example, a company may see a reduction in medical costs due to medical risks and conditions that are avoided as a result of a workplace wellness program, as well as revenue increases attributable to improved work factors (e.g., increases productivity due to improved health, reduced stress, and the like).
In addition to looking for cost-effective and efficient methods to improve employee safety, health and wellness, organizations are often looking for ways to develop leadership within the organization. This can include, for example, identifying, developing, and promoting employees that exhibit leadership qualities. Developing leaders can be of particular importance in large workforces. However, it can be difficult to identify persons that exhibit desired leadership qualities, especially in large workforce with a relatively large number of leadership candidates.